


Celebrate

by Queenofthebees



Series: 31 Days of Jonsa [13]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: She hovered behind him as he ran the tap and poured the bubble bath mixture in, his fingers running under the water every so often to check the temperature. She smirked as she approached him from behind, running her hands over his shoulder as she leaned over him."You could always join me," she suggested, her arms linking across his front as she nuzzled against his neck. He gave a soft groan, his hand reaching up to clasp her joined ones.Belated entry for Day 21 of 31 Days of Jonsa (Doing an everyday couple thing)





	Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> So, I officially handed my dissertation in last night. Freedom feels so damn good lol.  
> And it inspired me to kinda write this really quickly. Just a snapshot of domesticated fluff and then I figured it went well enough with the 31 Days of Jonsa prompt :p

"FREEEEEEEEEEEEDOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!"

Jon laughed as his girlfriend happily exclaimed Braveheart style as she came through the door of his apartment.

Robb had quite rightly declared that he would be staying at Jeyne's over the weekend since he knew that Sansa and Jon had made plans to hang out once her dissertation was done. And Jon was thankful they would be alone. Not even for anything to do with sex but just having time to be alone with her. To cuddle on the sofa together while they watched a movie and not having to worry about if it was too loud and waking Robb up or if Robb wanted to watch something else. Besides, it had been over a fortnight since he had last seen her because she had been so stressed working on her project.

"Dissertation officially finished then?" he asked as he closed his book and placed it on the side table. He shifted his legs to allow her to flop down next to him and a rush of affection coursed through him as she gave a goofy smile in response.

"Yup," she replied, bouncing slightly in her excitement. "I can now officially enjoy the Easter holidays!"

He reached forward to tuck her hair behind her ear before leaning in to kiss her temple.

"And you would the lady like to celebrate?" he questioned, his hand sliding down to stroke his back. 

"Honestly?" she chuckled, her head rolling against the back of the sofa to look at him with that cute smile. "I'm just looking forward to sleeping!"

Jon laughed, giving a nod of agreement. He remembered the stress of his own dissertation well and the lack of sleep that had accompanied it.

"Pampering evening for you then," he declared, kissing her forehead again before getting up.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he headed down the corridor.

"I'm going to run you a bath," he responded in a tone that stated it should have been obvious. He pointed towards the kitchen cabinet. "Pick whatever you want for food."

"Urgh, no thanks," she replied, crinkling her nose. "I've eaten nothing but crap for the last couple of weeks. I was just going to make some boring salad. Honestly, I have never been excited to eat lettuce until this moment!"

"Okay, no take away," he noted as he returned and tugged her into a stand. "I'll cook you something while you have your bath."

"You're the best," she said, pulling him to a stop so she could wrap her arms around his waist and embrace him.

She hovered behind him as he ran the tap and poured the bubble bath mixture in, his fingers running under the water every so often to check the temperature. She smirked as she approached him from behind, running her hands over his shoulder as she leaned over him.

"You could always join me," she suggested, her arms linking across his front as she nuzzled against his neck. He gave a soft groan, his hand reaching up to clasp her joined ones.

"What about your dinner?" he teased, turning to grin at her.

"I'm hungry for something else right now!" she responded before she kissed him.

He moaned softly against her lips, his hands instinctively reaching to grasp her hips and pull her closer. He only just had the wits to break the kiss in order to switch the tap off before he wound his hand around her neck again and tugged her down into another kiss. The force of her body against his as she kissed him sent him tumbling backwards into the side of the bath and he grunted into the kiss.

"Sorry," she giggled against his mouth before giving him another quick peck.

"You will be," he growled, giving her ass a playful smack that made her squeal.

She raised a challenging brow before she crossed her arms over her front and tugged her jumper and t-shirt up over her head, revealing her dark blue bra underneath. Jon's tongue darted out at the sight, his hands, which were still on her hips, twitched against her curves before slowly sliding up her sides. His hands cupped her breasts over the material of her bra and she shifted slightly, moving her legs so that she was straddling him. She angled her head to his, her breath ghosting across his ear as she rocked gently against him, smirking when he groaned and she felt him harden between her thighs.

"Am I forgiven?" she asked teasingly, giving his ear a playful bite. Jon growled, his right hand moving around her body to smack her ass again. She giggled, rocking harder against him in response, her arms circling his neck to steady herself.

"Not even close sweetheart," he murmured, his eyes twinkling with playful lust.

"I thought this was about me," she chuckled, giving him a mock pout. Jon's lips twitched, his fingers toying with the waistband of her jeans as he grinned up at her.

"Hmm well this is rather fortunate" he said, unbuttoning her jeans as he kept her pinned with his gaze. "Because, I really want to eat you out right now and if you let me, I'll forgive you for hurting me so badly. I mean, you might have broken my back, just so you know how important it is to get me to forgive you."

She snorted, burying her face in his shoulder and mumbling that he was a dork.

"Well, I would hate for you not to forgive me," she replied, giving an exaggerated sigh as she tossed her hair out of her face, acting every bit as though this was a huge inconvenience for her. "Proceed, my love."

Jon grinned again, his fingers already slipping beneath the waistband of her jeans. "As the lady commands!"


End file.
